Son Of Hades
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruto as the son of Hades and Persephone. The Fate's not liking this sent him to the Narutoverse and sealed his godly powers. Of course Naruto has the great and powerful Kurama sealed into him. Starts during the escape/rescue of Sasuke. The roles are reverses with Naruto leaving instead of Sasuke. He also has the curse seal of Heaven. NaruArtemis others.
1. Chapter 1

**To it's TTJOD here with the 1st chapter of Son of Hades. This was one of the many stories someone requested me to do. Here it is.**

 **Chapter 1**

The sounds of a woman screaming could be heard in a bleak and dreary building. The sound of a man whimpering in pain could also be heard. The woman then roared out " **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HADES, I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STINX THAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!** " Hades whimpering said "Hold dear just a little longer, he's almost here." The woman turning to look him in the eyes said "He'd better hurry up." Hades feeling her applying more pressure to his hand whimpered some more, but sighed in relief when the loud cry of a baby boy could ne heard. Hades sighing said "Oh thank Zeus." Persephone finally finished giving birth, held out her hands because she wanted to hold her baby. Hades getting the message handed the crying black haired boy to her, and pouted when the boy stopped his crying instantly and was now staring at his mom with his big innocent baby blue eyes. Persephone smiling down at her beautiful baby boy said "Oh you're such a cute little boy. My precious little maelstrom." Hades smiling said "Naruto eh. What a wonderful name for our son." Persephone giggling said "Yes Naruto, that's his precious name." Hades smiling gently took Naruto away from his wife and placed him in his crib so that Persephone could get some rest. He couldn't have known that his new son would be taken by three old crones not wanting his new child to interfere with their plans. These old crones are known as the Fates and they taking the sleeping Naruto from his crib in the underworld sealed away his godly powers and sent him to another universe, not even noticing the glowing red eyes watching them from the shadows. The next day the underworld would be hit with the wails of an upset mother, and fury of a pissed off father. No citizen of the underworld would be safe, as Hades would go on a rampage that would make Zeus himself remind himself not to piss off Hades or his wife for that matter.

In the other universe the black haired baby had just arrived, in the middle of an epic battle between a man and blood red nine tailed fox. The man spotting the baby smiled as he now didn't have to seal the cursed fox into his daughter. He summoning the death god, sealed the angry fox into the boy, not even caring that he had cursed the boy to a life of solitude and unjust hatred. Flash forward 13 years later and Naruto could be seen staring down another black haired boy. Naruto had a large sword attached to his back. Naruto's baby blue eyes were slitted and blood red, indicating he was using the power of his close friend Kurama the nine tailed fox. He staring at the other black haired boy said "Look teme I'm not returning to that god awful village and nothing you could say will ever change my mind, so just go back to your little village, attach yourself to your little lover. I've got somewhere to be."

Sasuke scowling said "I'm not letting you leave the village dobe. I made a promise to the hokage to bring you back to the village if you liked it or not."

Naruto sighing said "So be it."

He then pulling out his sword said "Prepare yourself for the fight of your life."

Sasuke activating his sharingan pulled out his own sword readying himself for a battle he was not sure he could win. The two boys then launched at each other engaging in an duel of wills. With each clash of swords more chakra was pushed out, until the entire valley was over saturated with their chakra. Naruto jumping in the sky swung his sword down said "Blood red pulse!"

Sasuke remembering this attack was the one that had ended Kiba's career quickly dodged to the left. He flinched when the wave of red chakra ripped the earth asunder. Naruto landing scowled spotting Sasuke still alive. Sasuke then tapped into his curse seal given to him by Orochimaru of the sannin. Naruto spotting this chuckled along with Kurama. He putting his sword away said "Foolish Sasuke, you are not the only one Orochimaru gave a curse mark."

He then took off his shirt to reveal the same curse seal Sasuke had on his collar bone. Naruto tapping into his curse seal started to chuckle darkly as he entered curse mode level one/Kurama mode level 2. The fight then once again picked up, with Naruto clearly being the winner. Naruto grabbing the beaten and bloody Sasuke by his collar laughed and said "I'm not going to kill you Uchiha, but will not be leaving her unscathed. My price will one of your oh so precious sharingan."

Before Sasuke could protest his left eye was yanked out of it's socket, leaving him screaming in pure pain. Naruto then sealing the socket to stop the pain and the bleeding, tossed the quickly loosing conscious Uchiha back to the fire country side. Sealing the stolen sharingan in a scroll. He exited his powered up mode and turned around to leave when he felt another chakra signature arrive. He turning his head, rolled his eyes spotting Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuki chunin of the village hidden in the leaves and daughter of the 5th hokage Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Natsumi spotting the defeated Sasuke, looked at Naruto with tears streaming down her face. She asked "Why are you leaving Naruto, I thought loved the village."

Naruto snorting said "I don't love the village that considers me a demon and only wants me to be a weapon to deter anyone from attacking them. They really thought I didn't know. Foolish. I always knew, I was simply biding my time so that I could leave."

He then continued his trek to Oto. As he was about to cross the border, he stopped sensing someone much more powerful then Natsumi near. His eyes widening started to look around trying to find the power, only for his world to grow black. Before passing out he heard and angry ancient voice say "Do not worry my son, I'm taking you back to where you belong." Then it all went black.

Hades looking down at his son scowled and snapped his fingers sending his son to Persephone, hopefully she was home. He turning his attention to the direction of the leaf village gained an evil grin as it was time for the leaf to pay what they owed. He grabbing the unconscious Sasuke, knocked out Natsumi and grabbed her. Teleporting to the village hidden in the leaves he tossed the two mortals down, and smiled finding himself surrounded by the anbu. He laughing darkly said "Village hidden in the leaves, my name is Hades and today you pay for trying to use my son as a weapon."

He then snapping his fingers made a black staff appear in his hands. He slamming the butt of said staff down on the ground said "I Hades lord of the underworld and cousin to the Shinto Death God Shinigami hereby place a powerful curse on this village and most of the members of said village. All that die from this village except for Sarutobi Konohamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Ichiraku Ayame, Senju Tsunade, and Mitarashi Anko shall be sent to the fields of punishment where they shall be tortured until the end of times."

A villager hearing this quickly tried to bribe Hades to not do this, but Hades snorted and said "Foolish little man. If my wife had come instead of myself, this village would be looking like the center of the desert instead of suna."

He then actually gained a look of fear in his eyes as he said "It would be even worse if my mother ever found out about this foolishness. She'd turn this little speck of dirt into a smoldering pit, where not even the vultures would dare come near fearing her wrath."

The god then flinched as his wife had just found Naruto and was hugging the poor boy to near death. He pinching the bridge of his nose said "If you'd all excuse me I have a son to rescue."

He was then about to leave when he stopped and looked at the Uchiha, he smirking said "Oh and before I forget my son took the left eye of that little shit after kicking his spoiled ass. I myself removed what was so precious about his eyes when I brought him. So do enjoy that the oh so special and spoiled Sharingan is officially gone from this village."

He smirking at the horrified faces said "Also enjoy the fact that all the treaties my son caused, have been informed how he was treated, and the fire lord himself has been informed how the son of a god was treated by the foolish members of this village."

He then walking out of the village, turned to look the shocked Kushina dead in the eyes as he said "In case you fools still haven't figured it out. My son is Naruto, or as many of you fools liked to call him. Kyuubi Brat, or Weapon." Hades then left in a burst of acrid smoke.

Kushina hearing who it was, started cursing like a sailor as she had been trying to fix what Sarutobi and her foolish husband had done when they made Naruto the container for the fox. Hell it was one of the main reasons she took the damn job in the first place. She looking at Sasuke and Natsumi said "Take my daughter to our home. Someone take the Uchiha to the hospital to be looked over by Tsunade." She then turning to look at the still shocked people said "Someone get the council members to the council chambers. I'm calling a meeting."

She then unleashing a bit of her killing intent said "Now." This got the response she was looking for as everyone started to move.

When Hades arrived back home, he snickered spotting the heavy scowl on Naruto's face as Persephone fussed over him much like only a mother could. Naruto himself was scowling as Kurama was laughing his furry ass off at who he had discovered was his mother looking him over with the eyes of a mother. His scowl deepened when he heard her say "My baby is to skinny. He needs to have a nice big meal. Starting with a homemade meal by mama."

Hades hearing this blanched as he loved his wife dearly but the woman couldn't cook to save her life. The last time she had cooked something for him, he had nearly been killed from food poisoning. He walking over said "Now dear I'm sure he doesn't need any food. This is probably just his look."

He flinched when Persephone turned on him with a powerful glare as she said "I am feeding my baby a homemade dinner, and since you're here I will fix you a plate also."

Hades hearing this felt his eyes widen as he said "Well what do you know. I have some paperwork I have to get to. Sorry dear but I guess that dinner will have to wait until another time."

He then got the hell out of there, leaving his son to his fate. Naruto spotting how fast Hades got out of there, got a very bad feeling in his stomach. He then heard Kurama whimper " **He just ran like he had a pack of wild dogs after him.** " Naruto then thought " _I pity my stomach._ "

An hour and a half later and Naruto could be seen on his bed, in his bedroom, laid out with swirls for his eyes. If one were to look closely you could see his and Kurama's soul trying to escape his body. The reason why? Hades had not been joking when he said Persephone couldn't cook to save a life. Naruto and Kurama had just been subjected to the worse cooking they had ever had the misfortune to taste. Hell even Sakura's abysmal cooking was better then what he had just been forced to down out of sheer politeness. He getting control over his body seconds later leaned up on his bed and reached over to his nightstand. Grabbing the cup of water, he downed it in one shot and said "I'm never doing that again. I don't care how much she gives me that damn puppy dog jutsu. I refuse to nearly die again because of her terrible cooking skills."

Kurama inside of him said " **Kit I'd rather you eat that slop known as Ramen then try something that crazy again.** "

Naruto nodding to this laid down on his bed the right way and said "So it seems that in this world that I'm a god or half-god." Kurama now sitting down in his cage nodded and said " **Yeah, you're the son of the god of death and the goddess of springtime. You know that your mom gave you a book to read.** "

Naruto looking over at his nightstand, glared at the book and said "I hate reading."

He ignoring the snickering of Kurama, grabbed the book and started reading, ignoring the fact that both of his parents were at the door peeking in. Naruto flipping a page in the book felt his jaw touch the mattress spotting a picture of Artemis. He shaking his head said "In the name of ramen."

Kurama giggling said " **You find her attractive don't you kit?** "

Naruto ignoring the blush on his face said "Shut it baka fox, before I force you relive that horrid sunset genjutsu."

Naruto smirked hearing Kurama whimper. He then looking at the picture of Artemis again. He did have to admit that she was rather fetching, and had his attention. He then remembering the fact that he now had a mother who would stop at nothing to embarrass her baby boy, quickly turned to page not wanting to be subjected to what Shikamaru called the troublesome effects of a mother. What he didn't know that it was way too late as Persephone had seen just whose picture had made his jaw drop and the blush on her face and decided to meddle in her baby boy's love life. She summoning a messenger sent a message to her mother, hoping that Naruto's grandmother would help her plan.

Hades seeing all of this shook his head feeling pity for his son. He walking into the room, sat down on the bed, and smirked spotting Naruto reading about the titan war and his grandfather. Naruto not even looking up from the book said "Dad, grandfather was a crazy paranoid old man. I mean come on he just put the prophecy in place by eating all of you. If it were me, I'd just ignore stupid thing and lived my life."

Hades laughing said "That's what any rational being would do son, but your grandfather was anything but rational."

Naruto was about to agree, when suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine. He had felt this chill once before, it had been when Ayame had found out how he spent his birthday. She had forced him to attend a party at the ramen stand, had given him a piece of cake from her mouth, taking his first kiss. To this day he still couldn't look at her without blushing like a lunatic. Kurama shivering said " **Kit your mother has something planned that will most likely screw you over later in life.** "

Naruto nodding asked "Dad what is mom doing?"

Hades sweat dropping said "She's sending a message to your grandmother."

Naruto hearing this blanched and said "Oh hell no."

He then reaching into his pocket pulled out a smoke bomb. Throwing in on the floor, he released a dense cloud of black smoke. Hades coughing waved the smoke away and blinked finding Naruto gone. He looking around couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. This made him sweat drop wondering just how his son had managed to do that.

Naruto could be seen running in a forest, a mask on his face, and his sword on his back. Kurama inside of his head said " **We need to find a place to hide kit and perfect your skills before whatever plan your mother has, activates.** "

Naruto nodding said "I already know where we're going Kurama. It's time someone paid a visit to great grandmother Rhea."

Kurama nodding said " **Right kit, but remember to stay on the look out for any monsters.** "

Naruto nodding said "Will do." He and Kurama were then on their way to their new life, never knowing that his presence in the world was going to change things for the better.

Review or be forced to dance with a Cell and Orochimaru fusion at a slow dance at a high school prom!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few decades later and we find Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover all staring down two pissed off fury's and a entire pack of hell hounds. Grover spotting a hell hound licking it's lips whimpered "You just had to jinx us didn't you Percy."

Percy with his sword out was looking every way trying to find a way out gulped and said "Grover how was I supposed to know this would happen."

Annabeth with her knife out said "If I die because of you Seaweed brain I'm going to haunt you."

One of the fury's snarling said "Give it to us now Jackson."

Percy with fear in his eyes said "I don't have it."

The fury was about to speak again when suddenly all of the hell hounds went from snarling and drooling to whimpering and barking with glee. The fury's looking at the hounds wondered why this was happening, until a large blood red fox appeared. The fury's spotting this fox instantly blanched and took to the skies. This confused the two demi-gods and the satyr. Annabeth then spotted something that made her eyes widen. The blood red fox had nine tails that were as thick as a tree branch, and with each step it took the ground trembled and burned. Hanging around it's neck was a certain symbol that she had been reading about since she turned six. It was a swirl or whirlpool with a long thick bar extending to the left, that had two marks on the end looking much like two forks in a long road. Flames could be licking off of the whirlpool, and these flames were as black as the night sky. What made her really shake though was the image of a five sided shuriken covered in some liquid. She slowly turning her head to Grover could tell that the satyr had recognized the symbol too. She turning to Percy hissed "Seaweed brain you jinxed us and now we're about to meet the youngest god and only god to be a member of both the Shinto pavilion and the Greek pavilion."

Percy hearing this gulped. The fox was then in front of them. It smirked and said " **A daughter of Athena, son of Poseidon and a half goat boy. The prophecy must be starting.** "

It setting it's eyes on Grover licked it's lips and said " **My name is Kurama and I'm the harbinger of the great and powerful God of Destruction, Carnage or blood shed for you idiots and Demons.** "

Kurama smirking said " **He is also the son of Hades and Persephone, grandson of Demeter and Great Grandson/Grandson of Rhea and since he saved the Shinto pavilion from a madman the adopted grandson of Izanami and Izanagi.** "

Annabeth hearing this blanched and whispered "I hadn't read about that."

Kurama snorting said " **Of course you haven't daughter of Athena. That's because my partner was and will always be the best damn ninja you'll ever meet. That is if you ever have the misfortune to come across him. Or his four ladies of destruction.** "

Kurama then looked over his shoulder and said " **Damn your luck really sucks because it seems as this event has peeked his interest.** "

Annabeth and Grover hearing this blanched even more. Before they could say a word, a pillar of black flames exploded in front of Kurama. When the flames died down standing there was a changed Naruto. His black hair was now down to his back, and shadowed his face. His skin tone was lighter to the point of being ghostly pale. From his forehead a pair of thick silver horns could be seen. He was still as skinny as before, but this time muscles could be seen weaved into his skinny form. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so the tattoo of a huge ten tailed jackal could be seen. He had on a pair of torn and faded black jeans, with black sneakers. Naruto looking at the three heroes blinked and asked "Kurama which one of them is supposed to have the big baby's master bolt?"

Kurama transforming into a small fox form jumped on Naruto's shoulder and said " **Percy Jackson, he's the one those old bat's that work for your father were growling at.** "

Naruto looking at Percy said "He doesn't have the master bolt or father's helm for that matter."

He then looking up at the fury's said "You two go inform my father of this now, and tell him to release Sally Jackson or I'll inform mother of just what he does to her cooking."

The fury's screeched and took off. Naruto then setting his eyes on Percy said "I'll help you out little cousin. I am the God of Destruction, Carnage and Demons, but Izanami, Izanagi and Chaos have given me a few…other titles."

Annabeth felt like her eyes were going to pop out. Naruto spotting this laughed and said "Oh don't be surprised little owl, saving an entire pavilion of gods and goddesses tends to get the attention of the creators. Pop Chaos is really a down to earth guy, Izanagi is a little up tight, and Izanami is just a ball. That's beside the point. I grant the three of you the power of three of my top demons."

He pointing to Percy said "I grant you the impenetrable shell of Isome the three tails."

Percy blinked as his body felt like it was being covered in a shell of power. He pointing to Annabeth said "I grant you the knowledge and tactical skills of Saiken the six tails."

He smirking at Grover said "I grant you the pure power of Son Goku otherwise known as the 4 tails."

Annabeth felt her eyes widen as knowledge she never dreamed of flooded her brain, and she got a first person point of view of Naruto's skills. Grover felt this fire flood his system filling him to the brim with confidence and bravado. Naruto laughing said "I also grant you the protection of my harbinger Kurama Yoko, self titled King of Demons, which granted I don't really care for the title myself and nine tailed fox and for insurance purposes my queen of Carnage and Shinto Goddess of Wind, Sabuku Temari."

Kurama hearing this shook his head and said " **Kit with me alone they have enough firepower to give old lightning ass a run for his money, adding that ill tempered, blood thirsty, insane woman to the mix and these three will make monsters tremble in fear.** "

Naruto laughing in humor said "You forgot to mention heavily pregnant and quick to attack her least favorite demon."

Kurama hearing this blanched and said " **She's pregnant again. Damn it Kit keep it in your goddamn pants. Last time she and your brats nearly killed me.** "

Kurama then got a good look at Naruto's face and could see an evil smirk on his face. He got very suspicious feeling that quickly turned into pure fear when he heard a familiar cracking of knuckles. He quickly leaped from Naruto's shoulder onto Grover's and started to tremble. The reason why, well there was a 18 year old looking womanwith spiky blonde haired tied into four pigtails. Her black eyes reflected malice. The kimono she was wearing was being stretched by her heavily pregnant stomach, and on her back a huge fan could be seen. This was Sabaku Temari and she was 6 months pregnant with hers and Naruto's eight child. Naruto spotting her kissed her on the cheek and said "Do be careful love, you are carrying number eight there."

Temari turning to him kissed him on his lips and said "Don't you worry about me. Remember I can still kick Kurama's ass even if I'm nine months pregnant."

Naruto hearing this laughed and said "That you can love, that you can."

He turning around rubbed the bridge of his nose and said "Now if you excuse me I have a large three headed dog to give a bath."

He then vanished in a plume of black flames. Kurama still hiding from Temari in Grover's hair wished that he was the one giving Cerberus her bath. Temari looking at the three kids smiled and said "I remember when I was as young as you guys."

She sighing wistfully said "That's the first time I meet Naruto-kun and he made sweet love to me in the ladies bathroom."

Kurama hearing this couldn't help but giggled and say " **The kit had you screaming and moaning like a common whore.** "

Temari hearing this scowled and asked "What was that baka fox?"

Kurama going back to whimpering said " **Nothing.** "

Temari said "That's what I thought."

She turning pulled her fan out and said "Come on we need to head out."

Annabeth shaking her head asked "Did he really slap a comet away with his bare hands?"

Kurama popping out of Grover's hair said " **Slapped it away, grabbed it by it's tail and slammed it down on that fool Madara.** "

Temari giggling said "That's not even the most badass thing Naruto has ever done."

Kurama nodding said " **One time the kit caught an entire planet and turned it into cereal for his kids. Another time he rode a Tsunami all the way to Hawaii just so he could get him some pulled pork.** "

Temari giggling said "I remember when he was fighting my brother. Naruto-kun shoved a kunai up his ass and made it explode."

Kurama rolling with laughter said " **Shukaku will never live that down. The kit made his ass explode and laughed about it.** "

Temari giggling said "Remember when Naruto-kun fought Kisame and Orochimaru."

Kurama pounding his fist on Grover's head said " **The kit called Kisame sushi during the entire battle, ripped the man's head off and played tennis using his hands. The snake he simply walked into his base, pimped slapped that glasses wearing freak and asked "What's a god got to do to get some service hear?** "

Temari laughing said "Orochimaru never looked so red in his life. Naruto then killed the snake by ripping his tongue out and strangling the snake with it."

Percy asked "How can he do all of this. I thought gods were forbidden from interfering in the lives of mortals?"

Temari snorting said "Naruto-kun doesn't follow rules. He breaks them. Destroys them."

Kurama nodding said " **The kit doesn't even follow his mother's rules. I think if it's a rule, he's gonna break it. Why? Because the kit is the god of destruction and really doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks.** "

Temari giggling said "Naruto-kun once smacked Ares because he was bored and then ended up in a war with the god of war."

Kurama snorting said " **God of War my ass. More like God of little baby Kittens. The kit destroyed everything that was thrown at him and then made the god of wars life a living hell. The kit was a play away from taking Aphrodite away from Ares, but the prick gave up.** "

Grover hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "How badass is Lord Naruto?"

Temari giggling said "Naruto has warned Zeus that if he doesn't start treating Hera better and stop cheating on her, Naruto is going to take her and make sure she gets the love she deserves."

Annabeth hearing this felt her eyes widen. She shaking her head asked "How did Lady Hera feel about this?"

Kurama with a smirk on his face said " **Hera said she would let him, as she has seen how Naruto treats his women.** "

Temari giggling with a blush on her face said "Naruto-kun is the best lover there has ever been. I mean he sweeps you off of your feet every time he see's you. Hell I'm pregnant right now because he decided to come to my homeland just to take me out on a date."

Kurama laughing said " **The kit could make Aphrodite fall in love, not lust but actually love.** "

Percy hearing this asked "Then why does Ares still claim her?"

Temari giggling said "It's part of the truce Naruto and Ares signed. Ares doesn't fuck with anything of Naruto's, and Naruto doesn't fuck Aphrodite silly."

Grover giggled at this and asked "Is it really that simple?"

Kurama plopping down in Grover's hair said " **Yes it's that simple. Ares fucks with anything Naruto considers his, and Naruto makes the goddess of love one of his girls.** "

Annabeth blinking asked "Why do I get the feeling that it's only a matter of time before Lady Aphrodite is Lord Naruto's?"

Temari snorting said "Because Ares is an Idiot and will eventually fuck with something belonging to Naruto-kun."

Kurama said " **My money is on the dumbass fucking with me.** "

Temari snorting said "Nice try baka fox, I know better to bet against you or Naruto-kun as you two have the devils luck."

Kurama giggling said " **They finally learn it seems.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Ares Fucks Up!**

A few days later and Kurama was now being held by Annabeth and was actually trying to take a nap, as these three brats got into more trouble than he and Naruto did on one of Naruto's silly adventures, and that was saying something. Temari had to return home, as it was nearly time for the baby to be born, and Persephone wanted to be there for the birth of her 8th grandchild. She had been there for the first seven, but Persephone had missed so much of Naruto's life, she didn't even want to think about missing any of her grandkids lives. Temari had promised that one of the other ladies of destruction would come help the kids, but that had been two days ago and Kurama had to fight several of monsters, including the fucking Chimera. So he was rightfully tired as shit. His eyes then popped open sensing Ares. He sitting up turned to look at the entrance to the diner. Sure enough Ares pulled up in a pretty loud motorcycle and walked into the diner like he was a boss or something. Ares taking a seat waved at the waitress and started to talk to the three kids. Kurama smelling a trick said " **Sorry but the brats aren't doing you any favors smelly.** "

Ares hearing this turned to Kurama with a snarl on his face. He growling said "Shut your face you ugly ass fox."

Kurama getting insulted asked " **You wanna say that to my face smelly?** "

Ares leaning forward with a sneer on his face said "I said shut your face you ugly ass-!"

He was cut off as Kurama chose this moment to slash the God of War across the face with his sharp claws. Ares screaming in pain, grabbed his face and was now literally steaming mad. He moving his hands glared at Kurama and said "You've done it now fox."

Ares then reached forward and grabbed Kurama by the nape of his neck and tossed Kurama at the windows hard. This made Kurama crash through the window and roll into the middle of the busy street. Kurama standing up shook the glass from his fur, knowing that if even a drop of his blood hit the pavement, Naruto would come and Ares would be history. He didn't want the kit to arrive just yet, no he wanted Naruto to arrive just as it looked Ares was going to finish Kurama off. Kurama couldn't really die but this would let the three kids he was traveling with see the power Naruto had. Ares walking out of the diner with a snarl on his face asked "Still alive fox?"

Kurama snorting said " **I've eaten food that hit harder than that.** "

Ares hearing yet again another insult snarled and grabbed Kurama by his head and started to punch Kurama in the face repeatedly. He stopping after about 40 solid punches asked "What do you have to say now fox?"

Kurama with both of his eyes swollen shut, smirked revealing his blood soaked teeth and said " **Only that you just broke the truce dipshit!** "

He then felt his blood hit the ground ignoring the wide fearful eyes of Ares. When the blood hit the ground, it not only started to sizzle, but it also started to hiss loudly. Suddenly the sky darkened and the ground started to tremble in fear. Kurama laughing said " **He's coming you idiot and he's gonna break every bone in your body before he takes Aphrodite from you. I hope you enjoy your hand, as that's going to be the only action you get from now on**."

The ground then literally split open and a giant skeletal arm appeared and placed itself on the ground. This arm was quickly followed by another. The huge skeletal head of a jackal then appeared and it was glaring at Ares with pure hate. It then unleashed a roar so terrifying Ares actually shit himself. The jackal then pulled the rest of it's body from the ground and jumped into the air. This jackal quickly shifted into the form of Naruto, who floated in the air, literally luminescent with how much power he was putting out. Naruto's black hair was literally floating from how much power he was emitting. Naruto slowly touching the ground glared at Ares with his slitted golden eyes. Ares gulping loudly slowly put down Kurama who blinked when he was instantly scooped up and felt two large breast be pressed up against him. He knowing these breast anywhere sighed in relief and said " **My personal favorite of the 4 ladies of destruction**."

He closing his eyes nuzzled into the warm arms of Natsumi Uzumaki, lady of destruction number one and Naruto's first wife. Natsumi had grown up rather nicely from how she had been. Her hair was long and platinum blonde, and most of it was platted into a tight braid. Her face was flawless and her silver eyes were looking at Ares with just as much hate as Naruto. Natsumi also had large DD-cup breast, with the left one having Naruto's name tattooed on it. She was dressed in a dark blue button-up shirt, that was mostly unbuttoned revealing her electric yellow bra. To go with this shirt, a knee-length skirt that was the same dark blue as the shirt and a pair of long electric yellow socks. Naruto glaring at Ares with all of his hate, said "You just broke the truce."

Ares gulping and sweating heavily took several steps back and said "Now let's not get too hasty here."

He was quickly shut up when Naruto let out a rather loud growl and two large dragon-like wings spread out from his back. Naruto with his large canine teeth glinting in the light said " _ **You have five seconds to run as fast and as far as you can before I beat you like a damn rug**_."

Ares hearing this turned around and took off running completely forgetting his motorcycle. Five seconds later Naruto let loose a ground shaking, stomach churning roar and to the shock of Percy, awe of Grover and amazement of Annabeth transformed into a very large dark gray dragon. He then flew off towards the direction that Ares had run off in. Natsumi watching as her husband flew after Ares turned to the three kids and smiled softly at them. She setting down on the ground and adjusting Kurama in her arms bowed and said "Hello my name is Natsumi Uzumaki and I'm the 1st wife of Naruto-kun. I'm also the 1st lady of destruction and the Shinto goddess of Nature and the wild."

Grover hearing this instantly started to swoon on the spot as Natsumi was the Shinto version of Pan. Percy with a small blush on his face wondered if he would ever be able to pull the hot females like Naruto could. Annabeth looking at Kurama in Natsumi's arms asked "Will Kurama be alright lady Natsumi?"

Natsumi smiling gently said "Kurama-kun will be just fine after a good night's sleep. Now catch me up on what I missed."

Percy was about to when all three kids and Kurama's stomachs alerted the group that they were hungry. All three kids blushed darkly when this happened and Kurama mumbled about food in his sleep. Natsumi giggling said "You can catch me up after we fill your stomachs."

After eating Natsumi with Kurama in her lap said "Well since we need a ride to our destination, I think we'll travel in style."

She getting up and once again sitting Kurama in her arms walked outside of the diner and clicked her teeth. Percy, Annabeth and the still swooning Grover all gained wide eyes when a beautiful golden elephant appeared. Natsumi smiling said "Climb on kids."

They doing so watched as Natsumi sat in the front and said "Alright girl let's get going."

The elephant nodding shocked the three teens by literally starting to run on the very air. Annabeth with wide eyes asked "How?"

Natsumi giggling said "This beautiful baby girl was a present to me by Naruto-kun on our wedding day. I have had her since she was just a little baby and her name is Mai which is Japanese for dance."

Annabeth hearing this blinked and asked "He gave you an elephant as a wedding present?"

Natsumi nodding said "Yes and I gave him my heart. He didn't really ask for anything in return and never has. He's not selfish like that, but he does like to cause destruction in the Shinto Realm from time to time."

Percy asked "How did he transform into that dragon back there?"

Natsumi giggling said "That dragon is just one of his many forms. In fact all of have most likely heard about one of his forms at some point."

Grover blinking asked "What do you mean Lady Natsumi?"

She giggling again said "Please call me Natsumi and I mean that everyone has at least seen or heard of one of his forms. Like for example one of his many forms is the being known as Lucifer by some mortals or the Devil."

Percy hearing this gained wide eyed and asked "How old is he?"

Natsumi giggling said "He looks to be in his 20's but is really centuries old."

Annabeth now curious asked "What other forms might we recognize?"

Natsumi said "Aaron Rodgers, quarterback of the Packers, Justin Timberlake, sometimes he likes to be Justin Beiber."

All eyes were wide hearing this, even the just waking up Kurama. Percy shaking his head asked "Are you telling me he's the one responsible for that Zeus awful Baby song?"

Natsumi shaking her head and trying not to giggle said "No Beiber is actually his form of punishment for a man named Obito. Naruto-kun just sometimes takes over and forces Beiber to break the law and cause a little chaos."

Annabeth asked "What about Aaron Rodgers?"

Kurama speaking up said " **That's all the kit. The kit likes to play games and what better game is there than Football. Of course he doesn't use his godly abilities as that would give him an unfair advantage**."

Grover somehow still swooning asked "Is he responsible for the song Sexy Back?"

Kurama grinning with all of his teeth said " **Hell yeah he is. The kit made that song to piss of his troublesome and meddling mother. I still remember the day he made it. We was once again forced to eat a dinner that she butchered and she was all lecturing the kit about getting Temari pregnant for the 5th time and he was getting tired of it. So he stood up shocking Natsumi-chan, Kushina-baka, Anko and Temari and said** _ **"I'm Bringing Sexy Back. Them other guys don't know how to act."**_ **Persephone had the most shocked and appalled look on her face and Hades looked like he was about to die from laughter. Now every time she hears that song she scowls, which makes it funny as every time I or my siblings are in the underworld we sing the song to purposely rile her up**."

Percy with wide eyes asked "Why did you say butchered?"

Natsumi actually blanching said "Because my mother-in-law really can't cook to save any lives. I've literally seen Naruto-kun try to feed his plate to the dog, Cerberus, who wouldn't even eat it."

Annabeth blinking asked "Is it really that bad?"

Kurama nodding said " **The first time the kit was forced to eat her food both of our souls nearly left this plane of existence from how terrible it was, hell I can still feel the pain that abomination left in my stomach**."

Grover hearing this blanched and said "Okay her food must truly be terrible."

Kurama was about to nod, when a voice that filled him up with dread said "Foxy!"

Kurama going from red to so white snow would be green with envy, slowly turned around and blanched spotting Naruto and Temari's 7th child. It was a little girl with the same blonde hair Temari had, but Naruto's burning golden eyes. This girl was named Akiko Uzumaki and was 5. She was also the devil and death to anything considered fluffy and sadly for Kurama he was considered fluffy by her. She appearing and wrapping him a death hug said "I missed you so much Foxy. Momma told me that you were traveling with momma Natsumi."

She ignoring Kurama trying to get out of her death hug said "Daddy told me that big meany Ares attacked you and gave me the command to come check on you. I was happy to do so, because Kitty and Monkey hide from me and Horsey hasn't woken up from it's nap yet."

Kurama hearing this really started to try and get out of her grip as this meant Akiko would fully focus on him, meaning pain. Natsumi knowing that Akiko would strangle Kurama, picked the 5 year old up and said "Let Kurama-kun go Akiko-chan and I'll finally tell you the story of how daddy defeated the eight headed white snake."

Akiko hearing this instantly let go of Kurama and paid close attention to Natsumi who smiled softly and said "Listen closely little one as I spin you this tale. A tale of romance, adventure, drama and a hero."

Akiko giggling knew it was story time as Natsumi would always use this voice when it was story time. Kurama actually taking a seat in Annabeth's lap was ready to hear this story, knowing that the three teens he was traveling with, and Artemis with her hunters were about to hear the very good, very exciting and very true story of when Naruto killed Orochimaru of the Sannin.


End file.
